


I'll Get You, My Pretty

by River9Noble



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Halloween, Humor, Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge, Romance, Tumblr: fyeahjaysteph, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River9Noble/pseuds/River9Noble
Summary: Written for the Tumblr: fyeahjaysteph October Prompt - Spooky Times.A 100-word drabble about Jason and Steph's couple's costume.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	I'll Get You, My Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tumblr: fyeahjaysteph October Prompt - Spooky Times. 
> 
> Thanks to the JaySteph STAY Discord for inspiring me about Dick and Damian's costumes!

Steph ground against Jason's khaki-clad thigh, making its straw bell-bottom flutter.

Mandalorian Dick hadn't batted an eyelash at Steph's Wicked Witch of the West Wearing A Munchkin-Sized Skirt, but he'd raised an eyebrow when he took in Jason's simple light blue t-shirt and the blue paint smeared over one leg of his khaki pants.

"What?" Jason had said. "Every witch needs a broomstick to ride."

"I fail to see how Stephanie can ride that broomstick," Baby Yoda had said, frowning at the couple from the Mandalorian's back.

"Do NOT explain it to him," Dick growled.

Good thing trick-or-treating was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy belated Halloween! 
> 
> If you'd like to join us on the JaySteph Discord Server, it's called STAY (for Steph and Jay) and you can request a link to join on Tumblr via @dn-ky who is the mod. 
> 
> Also check out @fyeahjaysteph on Tumblr for fic recs, fanart, monthly challenges, and incorrect quotes. We love our JaySteph and hope you will, too!
> 
> Fanfiction writers are thirsty vampires and comments are our lifeblood. 🧛🩸😁  
> (But if you are mean, we will cut a bitch. Cuz we are vampires rawr 🦇)
> 
> I have tons more JaySteph fics; I hope you’ll check them out ❤️💜
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr as River9Noble. Come say hi!


End file.
